Roy Roberts
| birth_place = Tampa, Florida, USA | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, USA | occupation = Actor | spouse = Lillian Moore (?-1975) (his death) | yearsactive = 1936–75 }} Roy Roberts (March 19, 1906 - May 28, 1975) was an American character actor. Over his more than 40-year career, he appeared in more than nine hundred productions on stage and screen. Biography Born Roy Barnes Jones in Tampa, Florida, he began his acting career on the stage, first appearing on Broadway in May 1931 before making his motion picture debut in Gold Bricks, a 1936 two-reel comedy short released by 20th Century-Fox. He appeared in numerous films in secondary parts and returned to perform on Broadway in such productions as Twentieth Century (play), My Sister Eileen, and Carnival in Flanders (musical) until he began making guest appearances on television series. After appearing on Gale Storm's popular show, My Little Margie in 1956, he became part of several television series for which he is best remembered. In a show that was the precursor to The Love Boat, Roberts played the ship's captain for four years in Storm's next hit, The Gale Storm Show. He guest-starred in scores of series, including the western-themed crime drama, Sheriff of Cochise, the children's western My Friend Flicka (TV series), and Brian Keith's Cold War drama, ''Crusader (TV series). During the mid-'60s Roberts was one of the most recognizable faces on television, and had recurring roles concurrently on a number of popular programs, including: *Bank president Mr. Cheever on The Lucy Show *John Cushing, president of the rival Merchants Bank on The Beverly Hillbillies *Railroad president Norman Curtis on Petticoat Junction *Darrin's father Frank Stephens on Bewitched, having replaced Robert F. Simon *Banker Harry Bodkin on Gunsmoke *Dr. Reynolds, twice on The Road West *Neighbor Bruce MacDermott on Our Man Higgins *"Doc" on John Payne (actor)'s The Restless Gun in the 1957 episode "Trail to Sunset" *Admiral Rogers on McHale's Navy (in some episodes, his first name is given as "John" and in others his name is given as "Bruce"). *Capt. Walter A. Bascom on three episodes of Crossroads (1955 TV series) *Harvey Skeen on "Perry Mason" in "The Case of the 12th Wildcat" (1965 TV series). In the 1940s and '50s Roberts was a regular in many films noir, including Force of Evil (1948), He Walked by Night (1948), Nightmare Alley (1947 movie) (1947), The Brasher Doubloon (1947), Borderline (1950 film) (1950) and The Enforcer (1951 movie) (1951). In 1953 he appeared as Vincent Price's crooked business partner (and first victim) in House of Wax. He also appeared in the neo-noirs The Outfit (1973 film) (1973) and '[Chinatown (1974 film)'' (1974). He also had a small role in the hit 1963 comedy It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World as a police officer. Unfortunately, his role was cut from later TV and movie versions in order to reduce running time. However, due to an interest in restoring IAMMMMW to its original length, Roberts' brief role has seen life again in versions made for laserdisc and extended-length DVDs. Roberts died in Los Angeles, California, of a heart attack and was interred in Greenwood Memorial Park in Fort Worth, Texas. External links * * * Category:1906 births Category:1975 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:People from Tampa, Florida Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area